Undecided Love
by Xavier Willow
Summary: Riley and Bree survive the attack on the Cullens. After moving in with them will they fall for a Cullen or for each other? Rated K just in case. This is my first fanfic. RileyXBree ;
1. Feigning Emotions

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the Twilight Characters or some of the idea's in the first chapter they rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**Feigning Emotions**_

This story begins where Riley had first entered in Eclipse.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

My thoughts were flipping side to side, like a fish out of water. I loved Victoria but had doubted that she ever returned the emotions I felt for her.

She ordered me forward.

I was wary of her commands. The last few days she'd been completely irrational. Killing off newborns like they were nothing, to her they weren't lives, they were an unending resource. I was still some what of a newborn myself, I wondered if I was just a resource to her. A tool.

The unknown vampire in front of me now spoke. "She doesn't love you Riley."

How did he know my name?

"She never has. She loved someone named James, you're no more than a tool to her."

How did he know those were the exact words that had just crossed my mind?  
I glanced at Victoria, questioning the vampires latest statement. She stared at me. Her eyes held no answers.

"Riley?"

My attention was immediately refocused on the yellow-eyed one.

"She knows that I will kill you Riley. She wants you to die."

I lost all concentration as the vampire kept talking. She wanted me dead? Why?

"You're right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch, was a lie."

"You don't have to die. You can walk away right now."

He was staring at me. As if he was waiting for me to make a decision. I thought this over. I'd been trying to make a decision on whether to leave Victoria before we came here with the newborns. She'd become too involved in this. She was killing off so many newborns. Not even caring. I bet she wouldn't even care if I died right now.

"Last chance Riley."

All the decision making had to happen now. By his tone it seemed as though I had only seconds to decide. Victoria had told me that this Vampire, the one who would protect the girl was a mind reader. I had just recalled this now. As if to answer any questions I had about his ability I looked over as he simply nodded. As if trying to tell me he was a mind reader. Why would he do this?  
My decision had been made in all of six seconds.

I launched myself at Victoria.

She must have suspected this because as soon as my hands were half a foot away from her she dodged me and took me by the arm. She got a good grip on my arm and hurled me into the nearest tree twelve feet away.  
I hit the tree with a loud crack. The tree broke in half and I lay there dazed in confusion. My decision had finally been made. If she loved me she wouldn't have reacted so harshly. I looked up and saw the unknown vampire pinning Victoria to the ground. She pushed him off and he sailed through the air but landed on his feet. A tan figure burst out of the woods. It charged her and tore off her left arm. She screamed out a hollow screech that burrowed its way into my head. As the tan figure sailed past her with her arm in his large jaws, she swiped at it and hit it in the back quarter of its body. It flew and hit a tree. I felt sorry for the creature. Fifteen feet away Victoria and the vampire seemed to be playing a game, though I knew that this game was going to be fatal. Seeing an opportunity I launched myself at Victoria's right arm. The other vampire made a slight movement in his face that Victoria noticed. She turned and seized my throat. She had me in such a tight hold that I thought she was going to dismember me.

"I don't want to play with you right now Riley."

She bit me on my left arm, which inflicted an enormous amount of pain. The venom would have brought me to my knees if Victoria didn't have a python-like grip on my throat. I screamed out in agony. She could care less that I was in an immense amount of pain right now. She threw me to the ground a couple feet away. Although my attempts were futile, they were enough to distract her. As she was facing me, ready to produce another sentence she was suddenly cut short. The vampire attacked her from behind and seemed to be kissing her, but in all reality he was dismembering her head from her torso, which was now squirming on the ground. I couldn't watch anymore. For one I was in too much pain, and second I hated watching this. Victoria sent me to kill off vampires more than once. Although I did suspect she did it to bother me emotionally and physically.

I let the vampire and the wolf creature finish the job. Usually I would hate not being able to help but since the wolf seemed like he was enjoying himself I let them finish in silence. After they were done the vampire went over to the girl hiding behind a boulder. He told her to stay there. I hadn't even noticed her there until now. The vampire walked over to me, with the wolf by his side.

"Riley?" he said this with caution.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"I hope you don't mind what I've just done, I feel rather horrible."

"No, it's fine."

"What are your plans now Riley?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably go and live on my own now. I don't want to go through _that_ again."

"Well I'm sure your more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

"You, the girl, and the wolf?"

"No, I have a family down in the clearing that I am sure would certainly welcome you in."

"Well, I think I'd be fine on my own. Thanks anyways."

"Come with me to the clearing. Maybe I can convince you there, if you still do not wish to stay with us you are free to go."

He gestured toward the forest.

"Follow me."

"Ah. What could it hurt? Why not."

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Riley, as you already know. Riley Malen."

He nodded and ran towards the girl. She peered over his shoulder with a look of worry and caution. The wolf beside me looked at me with a straight face.

"Thank you, uhm, wolf?"

He nodded and produced a wolf like grin.  
Edward was back with, uh, human girl in a flash.

"Wow."

"What?" Edward said as he pushed the girl behind his back.

"You're pretty fast."

"Yeah, I guess. Well this is Bella."

The girl from behind his back stepped out and waved.

"And this is Seth." He pointed to the wolf.

"Hello Bella, Thanks again Seth."

Seth nodded and grinned.

"How's your control?' Edward asked me.

"What? O, with the human. Good. I hadn't even really noticed her till you went over to get her."

"Aren't you just a newborn?"

"Yes, but I've had a lot of practice with self control. Victoria used to bring me into the city for test sometimes."

"That seems a bit cruel doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it has helped me over-all."

"I guess, but if you are to live with us I must warn you of one thing, my family is different from the others."

"How so?"

"We have a different diet, so to speak."

"What exactly do you eat then?"

"Animals."

I was a bit shocked, and I bet i showed on my face.

"So no more" I paused. "Humans?"

"No." he paused waiting for a reaction but seeing as he wasn't getting one he continued. " But like I said. You don't have to decide right now. We'll go down to my family and you can decide there."

He gestured toward the forest once more.

"Go ahead of us Seth." Edward said to the wolf.

Seth ran with amazing speed through the forest.

"Do you want me to follow him?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty."

I bolted through the forest along beside Edward. Even with the girl on his back he was as fast as I was.

"Stop!" he yelled out.

Seth skidded on his haunches. I tore up the earth beneath me and since the yell was so sudden, slid into a tree"  
I fell onto the ground after hitting the tree.

"Seth go home!" Edward exclaimed.

Seth whimpered.

"Seth just go, and stay there. The rest of your pack is waiting there."

Seth took off to the east.

"Let's keep going."

"But what's going on?"

"Hurry let's just go."

We started to the clearing once more in silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authour's Note: Thanks for reading. R + R Please. They help a lot. Next Chapter will be up within a week. Thanks!**


	2. In a new light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or some of the idea's in the first chapter they rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**In a new light**

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I wanted her more than ever now.

She was so fragile. I could be there in three seconds and easily finish her. It would be easy. Yet she was even more tempting, now that she was unconscious. I couldn't understand how they could withstand her. They were all so comforting towards her. They all tried to help her up as she now stood upright. She moved closer now and new waves of her scent hit me like bricks. The temptation was so out of controll that I wailled out in agony. Suddenly the blond one closest to me growled in my direction. I cringed deep into the ground. I was thrashing on the ground. My thirst was as wild as ever now.

"Have you changed your mind young one?" The other blond asked. He seemed so calm.

They all seemed calm.

"We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" I practically sighed the question. "I want her."

"You must stand it." he said. "It is possible, and it's the only thing that can save you now."

Beside the human girl was a vampire who whispered to her "They're coming to the north end of the clearing now." He then whispered something to a tall, blond vampire on his other side. Weird that i would just recognize him now. It was Riley. What was he doing here? Did he surrender too? He jogged over to me. It seemed more graceful than a normal jog should be. Wait, I'm a vampire. Now everything was different. He halted at my side starring at me. His eyes held an agitated anticipation that i noticed right away.

"Get up and play along."

I followed his orders as I was used to and stood up by his side. He then put his arm around me and said, "Just play along." he must've noticed my tension. just then a small girl entered the clearing, she seemed no older than seven.

"Welcome Jane." one of the others said. So her name was Jane.

She looked at the Riley and I. "your family has grown since the last time I've seen you." Her voice was that of an angel.

"Yes." he answered calmly. "We've recently welcomed Riley and Bree into our family."

He attention was no longer on us but on the fire behind riley and I. The fire crackled, popped, and a purple smoke was rising from it.

"It seems you've done our job for us. There seems to be nothing for us to do here. What a shame." She gazed into the fire for a long moment.

She snapped back and said "Carlise, sends his greetings."

Carlise spoke next and said "Would you be so kind as to relay mine to him?"

"Of course." Jane said. "Ooh, Bella, Caius will be so interested to hear that you are still human. Maybe we'll come back and visit soon."

"The date is set." I looked over at the pixie one. This was the first time I'd heard her speak.

"Well seeing as we have no further business here we shall be on our way." Jane turned on her heels and walked back the way she had come. The others left behind turned now and followed close behind her.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

As soon as Jane was out of sight and hearing range Edward and human girl or i guess Bella, took off.

Carlise came over to me and said "Would you consider living with us Riley, Edward said you wern't fully decided yet."

"Sure I guess, I don't want to get in your way though."

"Oh no that is the very least of my worries. I'd just like you to have a place to stay. You can stay with us as long as you'd like. You could stay with us a month or for an eternity. Like i said you're an addition to the family" Carlise smiled at me.

"I would love to stay with you accually."

"How about you dear?"

I had completely forgot about my hold on Bree. It just seemed so natural like this. I pulled away quickly. "Sorry" I whispered.

"That's okay, but yes i would love to live with you if that's okay."

"Of course my dear."

behind Carlise a women let out a small cough.

"Oh my apologies, I have to introduce the two of you to your new family." He pointed to the women and said "This is my beautiful wife Esme."

He gestured to the pixie-like one and the blond one who looked like he could be passed off as my identical twin. "This is my daughter Alice, and my son Jasper."

Alice spoke "It's so nice to meet you both."

The next vampire Carlise pointed to looked like he could crush me in seconds and beside him was a goddess-like vampire who looked perfect in ever way. "This is Emmett and Rosalie."

"The two that left were Edward and Bella, Riley you've already been acquainted with them." How did he know that?

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm Riley Malen."

Bree spoke beside me. "I'm Bree Hersh. It was a pleasure to meet all of - "

Emmett interrupted "Well i would love to stand around all day and chat but there's a football game on in five minutes that i would love to watch so I'll be at home on the couch everyone." he took off running out of the field.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't break anything again." Rosalie ran off next.

"Sorry about Emmett Bree, he just, well he's Emmett." Carlise seemed a little embarrassed by his son. "well what do you say we go follow him? follow me, it's not to far."

We followed Carlise, Esme, Alice, and Jasper through the field and to the house. when we got to the house Alice said "I have to check on my order to make sure it went threw, I'll talk to you two later kay?"

She ran over to the side of the house and jumped into the, what i assumed was a window. Rosalie showed up at the front door to greet us. as we stepped up the front porch Rosalie, Esme, Carlise, and Jasper stepped inside before us.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Autho's Note: Well that took a lot longer than I said but I had things to do. The next Chapter is in the proccess of being finished. Thanks all who read my writting. Please review, reviews help a lot. Thanks again. Next Chapter will be up shortly. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. The next one will be a lot, hmm, better I guess. :) Thanks again. :P**


	3. Temptation, Guilt, and Grizzly's

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Characters, they rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Recap:

**Riley's P.O.V.**

"Sorry about Emmett Bree, he just, well he's Emmett." Carlise seemed a little embarrassed by his son. "Well what do you say we go follow him? Follow me, it's not to far."

We followed Carlise, Esme, Alice, and Jasper through the field and to the house. When we got to the house Alice said "I have to check on my order to make sure it went threw, I'll talk to you two later kay?"

She ran over to the side of the house and jumped into the, what I assumed was a window. Rosalie showed up at the front door to greet us. As we stepped up the front porch Rosalie, Esme, Carlise, and Jasper stepped inside before us.

**Temptation, guilt, and grizzlies**

**Bree's P.O.V.**

This house was perfect. It was white with windows everywhere. There was a river nearby. It was a beautiful location. It was nice to feel like you were in the middle of nowhere, but knew exactly where you were.

Rosalie opened up the huge set of doors. Riley and I were standing outside as they walked in before us. As soon as they were all inside I got a better view of the first room. I froze. It was huge. Before I was a vampire my family wasn't poor but we came nothing close to having a house like this. Was I going to be staying here? This was amazing.

"Bree?"

Riley's voice broke me out of my trance.

"After you."

But I still couldn't move. My legs felt like they were cemented to the porch.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

I could tell Riley was a little worried over my new trance-like state, so for his sake I snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I some-what lied.

"Then after you." He smiled at me then gestured to the entrance to the house.

"This is our living space." Carlise said.

For how much space they had there was very little furniture. A television, a couch, which was taken up by Emmett at the moment, a piano, and a couple other pieces of furniture. But still my old living room was nothing compared to this. This was fantastic. All of the sudden all my attention was focused on the staircase eight feet away. My head turned in that direction in a quick jolt. My instincts took over my whole body immediately. I had no control. I could hear her heart beat coming from somewhere upstairs. I raced to and up the stairs, but before I hit the last step something tackled me from behind. It was Jasper.

He pinned me to the floor.

"Emmett, go tell Edward and Bella to get out of here."

"No thanks Jazz, the game's still on."

"Emmett!"

"Okay, okay, right away your Majesty. Would you like me to do anything else for you while I'm at it?"

"Just go Emmett."

I was snapping at him. Some how I knew what I was doing but I just couldn't stop. Suddenly, out of no where, I was calm. Even though my body still struggled I was calm. Calm enough now to form words.

"Thanks for restraining me Jasper." I told him jokingly.

"Don't mention it." He smiled at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlise stow out of the room with Esme on his heels. He must be so disappointed in me.

"Don't worry." Jasper said.

I guess Jasper could tell I was in anguish. Was it that obvious?

"He's not leaving for the reason's you may think."

I was so upset with myself right now, but I felt oddly joyful.

"Cheer up. It'll be fine. Trust me."

Emmett came back down the hallway. The heart beat was gone.

"Uhm, Jazz. I think I'll be fine now."

"Oh right." Jazz released his inescapable grip on me and sat on the stairs. I did the same.

"Sorry Bree, I guess I just chased away your dinner."

I let out a sigh.

"How long will I be like this?"

"Like what? A blood thirsty monster?" Emmett let out a laugh. The rest of the room was silent.

"Ya, that."

"You'll be able to control that thirst soon. It happened to all of us. Emmett. How could you?"

"Well, I, uhm, I'm."

"Oh just shut it. No wait. Em say sorry."

Rosalie was staring Emmett down with a stare that could break glass.

Emmett shifted uneasily "I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

"Kay, come on Em, Tell us if you need anything okay."

Emmett and Rosalie walked out of the room, leaving me and Jasper on the stairs. I hadn't noticed before but Riley was still at the bottom of the stairs. I gave him a quick glance and then dropped my head into my lap.

"I'll be right back. Kay Bree. Riley, wanna come try and cheer her up?"

"Sure."

Jasper sat up and went down the hallway. Just as Jasper left Riley came and sat down beside me.

I looked up at him and took in a deep breathe.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

As she looked up there was a sea of emotions that washed through her eyes. I could see her somewhat destroying herself on the inside. I could only come up with two words to say to her, so I said them.

"I'm sorry."

A new wave of confusion washed through her features. "For what?"

"For everything. I must've treated you like dirt."

"No, you never really talked to me."

"But all the things I did." I paused remembering it all now.

"I could tell you didn't want to though."

"But I still did, even if I didn't want to, I still did it."

"Even if --" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"I'm so sorry." I hung my head down.

"Hey." She pulled my chin up so that she was looking directly into my eyes. "Don't apologize."

"No, I have to. I'm supposed to be cheering you up. And I'm not doing a very good job am I?

She smiled at me. Some how her smile made me feel lighter, happier even. "It's fine I --"

Jasper was back. "You cheered her up, your pretty good, almost as good as me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh sorry, I just assumed you already knew. I have the power to feel and control or change the emotions of people around me."

"Really?" Bree was astonished. "So on the stairs when I was, Oh. So does every vampire get this power?"

"No, as far as I know, I'm the only vampire with it; but other vampires do have powers and some don't. You see Alice can see the future, well unless werewolves are involved --"

"You mean those things in the field?"

"Yes, and Edward can read minds."

I spoke now. "So that's how he knew my name when we met."

"I suppose. But some vampires like Rosalie and Esme don't have powers at all."

"Oh okay. So when do we know if we have them?"

"I don't really know, Carlise would know more than me I would think. Sometimes it just comes out in random."

Bree spoke again. "So I kind of noticed that Rosalie and Emmett are together, and same with Esme and Carlise. So are you and Alice together?"

"Yeah, and Edward is with Bella. So yeah that's pretty much it."

Emmett walked back into the room.

"So I guess that just leaves you two to fall for each other."

I shifted awkwardly. Carlise walked back into the room next. "I just got off the phone with the contractor. He'll be here tomorrow to start you new rooms."

"Wow, thanks Carlise."

"No need for thanks. You're part of the family now. In the mean time what's ours is yours."

"Hey Bree!" Emmett called. He was already at the door. I hadn't even noticed him moving.

"Ya?" She still seemed a little timid around Emmett.

"Ever wrestle a grizzly before?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Hopefully you guys liked that. Usually I like to have a chapter written ahead before I post so right now I don't. Please PM me if you have any idea's. But anyways thatnks for reading + please review. The next chapter should be up within a few days. Thanks again to everyone reading. :)**


	4. Miscommunications

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Characters, they rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 4: Miscommunications**

**Bree's POV:**

"Bree! Let's get a move on. These grizzly bears won't hunt themselves." Emmet shouted.

I sprinted down the stairs and was by Emmet's side in less than a minute.

"Follow me, if you can." Emmet winked at me and was off in a flash.

I followed as quickly as I could. Surprisingly I was as fast, if not faster than Emmet. I wondered now if I was stronger than him. We were now in the woods and past the river near the house. We kept running till we hit another river. I assumed it was just the same one but Emmet intended it was all together different.

"You like water Bree?" Emmet laughed.

"Of course! Why are we swimming though?" I said with a look of confusion.

"Because the bears are probably in the water!" Emmet made a face mimicking my confused one.

I attempted a laugh for his sake but it didn't last long. I scanned the area, ready to hunt. Emmet informed me on the way over that I was only allowed to eat animals, which I've already heard today, so I guess it was important to them. I spotted a grizzly bear almost four times the size of me over the river heading towards us. Well not us but the river. Emmet and I ducked down as far as we could and it seemed as though the bear didn't notice.

"Watch carefully so you don't hurt yourself." Emmet said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and continued watching. He gracefully ran at the bear heading for its hind quarters. He then pounced off the ground and before the bear even started to look back was on top of it and had it in a head lock. The bear then proceeded to struggle, most likely knowing he wouldn't win. Emmet was easily stronger than the bear. He was like twelve bears actually even though he didn't act like one. The bear was letting out ferocious growls and was making attempts to throw Emmet off of him.

"See Bree!" Emmet yelled at me. "It's fun! Not as fun as wrestling you would be, but almost."

Emmet then started to pin the bear down. He grabbed the bear by the neck and bit down. The bear yelled out in pain but then started to relax like it was going into early hibernation. Emmet looked up and called me over.

"Take a sip Bree, it's honestly not that bad."

I leaned over the bear and dug in.

At first the new blood in my mouth tasted off, and I really couldn't see how they grew to like it. I thought maybe if I gave it time it would get better. Through all my thinking I hadn't realized I was sucking now on an empty corpse.

I looked up to see a look of shock and laughter on Emmet's face.

"What?" I said as I wiped away the remnants' of my meal from my face.

"You finished like, three quarters of a bear in two minutes." He said looking astonished. "Maybe next time I'll bring you a straw!"

I scowled at him, even though I suspected he was only kidding.

"By the way" he continued. "We usually don't kill our prey. If you leave enough blood in there they regenerate it and don't even remember a thing."

"Thanks, Maybe next time you can tell me first." I pouted.

"It's fine Bree." He said smiling. "Let's see.." He wondered off in a different train of thought. "I don't see any bears around.. Maybe you can wrestle that wolf."

He pointed out a wolf in the far distance.

"Why not?" I said, and took off running.

I guess I lacked the stealth that Emmet had down because the wolf saw me seven seconds before I got to him and took off running. This wasn't a horrible thing since I could easily out run him but it was just harder to position myself. I got five feet away from his side while running and lunged. I must've knocked him unconscious because when I stood up he just laid there like a sack of potatoes. No matter, I sat down and went to town on the warm supply of blood beating through the wolf. I had drained just about half the wolf's blood out when I realized I was full. I backed off and ran back to Emmet's side.

"Good job." He said sounding impressed. "Let's head back and report the good news, shall we?"

So we ran back to the house in almost no time at all, with both Emmet and I satisfied. As we arrived at the house Emmet said,

"Come on wolf-champ, let's go inside." He flicked a smile in my direction then strolled in through the front doors and plopped himself on the sofa." Just then Carlise came into the room and Emmet said,

"She just took down her first wolf Carlise! All by herself, and man can she suck those things dry.." Carlise didn't seem overly worried so I assumed it was ok.

"Congratulations Bree, job well done." He flashed a smile and as quick as he appeared he was gone.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well.. I'm not sure. I think you should go bug Jasper for a bit.. I'm going to watch the game."

"Okay sounds good. See you in a while." I smiled and was off to explore the house. All I'd really seen of the house was the living area and the outside. I started to poke my nose into each room I could find; they were all exquisite. Every single one was designed with simplicity and yet so thoughtful. Each one tailored the needs of its inhabitant. I finally came to the garage were Jasper was Talking to Riley.

"Hey you two, what have you been up to?" I said with a smile.

"Just guy talk." Riley said, revealing a teasing smirk.

Jasper turned his head to the open garage door. We all did after that. It was raining. I hadn't seen rain since I was "Reborn" I guess you could say. So being able to see every drop was remarkable. I definitely hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Will you guys excuse me for a minute?" and without waiting for a reply I stepped out of the garage and into the rain to sit beside and old birch tree to watch the events before me unfold.

**Riley's POV:**

I watched Bree go out into the pouring rain with no jacket; just a t-shirt. Which, as far as I could see was soaked by now. I was focused just on her, just like she was only focused on the rain. The way her brown hair flowed on the breeze, or the way her eyes hypnotized me so I'd forget what to say. In this moment, she was perfect.

"I wonder why she's out there like that?" Jasper began to question.

I wondered the same thing. So just as soon as Jasper was finished his question I ran out to her.

"Here," I said. "Take my jacket, you're probably cold." When I finished my sentence I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't mind this weather. I hardly feel it; ya know being a vampire and all."

I had completely forgotten. My face felt like it was turning red from embarrassment. Bree was strong enough to take care of herself now but I felt a feeling of protection for her that I didn't know how to explain.

**Bree's POV: **

As I watched the droplets of rain come down I saw Riley run towards me in a hurry.

"Here," He said. "Take my jacket, you're probably cold."

Then I watched as he graciously took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't mind this weather. I hardly feel it; ya know being a vampire and all." I said.

He looked kind of puzzled like he was contemplating a riddle. The rain had also soaked him to the core, plastering his shirt to his body. Rain dripped from his golden blonde hair down his face. I hope he didn't catch me staring at him like this.

"Sit down" I said with a smile.

He sprung out of his confused look as soon as I started to speak again. He sat down right beside me and folded his legs.

"So what are you doing out here?" He said, rain dripping off his chin.

"Just admiring the beauty of what I wasn't able to see before" I trailed off after focusing back in on the rain.

"...Beautiful" I tuned back in just to hear him say the end of his sentence.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" I said.

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm sorry I said it. I uhm.. Have to go, Emmet wanted me to watch the game with him." He turned away with a look of utter embarrassment gracing his face and briskly walked back towards the house.

**Riley's POV:**

"So what are you doing out here?" I said.

"Just admiring the beauty of what I wasn't able to see before" She trailed off after focusing back in on the rain.

"I think you're Beautiful" I almost didn't finish the sentence.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" I said.

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm sorry I said it. I uhm.. Have to go, Emmet wanted me to watch the game with him."

I sat up right away, hoping she wouldn't look at me and walked at a steady pace towards the garage.

Once in the garage Jasper said, "Well that was a little short lived. What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

I walked through a corridor and back into the living space where Emmet was sprawled across the couch with the TV on.

"Hey buddy, what's with all the wetness?" I looked down to see that I was in fact soaked. I looked up at Emmet with a look of confusion.

"Alice!" Emmet yelled.

Alice was down the stairs and by my side in three seconds. "Come on you let's get you cleaned up."

"But I don't have any clothes" I protested.

"Yes you do." Then she continued to wink at me. "Didn't anyone tell you I see the future? I ordered your clothes last week and they came in the mail today." She beamed at the conversation of clothes.

"Wow. Thank you so much Alice, so what do I have to wear?"

She continued to take my hand and drag me up the stairs, down a hallway and into a door which seemed to lead to her room. She then proceeded to pull out of her closet, which seemed to go on forever, a pair of black, slim fitting jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a black dress vest, and a pair of converse.

"Put these on. You'll look great." She winked at me and left the room. I proceeded to put on everything that was left for me, and to my great surprise, everything fit perfectly. After this I headed down the hallway only to bump into Rosalie.

"Wow, you're better looking then I gave you credit for." Rosalie said.

If I could blush I probably would've. I started off down the hallway again and sat back down at the couch near Emmet's.

"Alice did a nice job with you." Emmet sounded impressed.

"As if you would ever doubt me anyways" Alice said, playfully sticking her tongue out in Emmet's direction.

Emmet seemed to take that as a challenge and leaped across the room to tackle Alice, who easily avoided him.

For me it was like having a family I never really had on my own.

For me; it felt like home.

_**Author's Note: **__I Xavier Willow am dreadfully sorry I've made my readers wait so long for this story to continue. From one reader to another, I know what kind of torture it is to wait for a new chapter that never comes. So for that I am sorry. To those that have read this chapter, thank you. You are the ones that keep me going, got me started, and will continued to push me foreword. The next chapter will hopefully be up next week. (I'm on a role ;) ) So you can anticipate more soon. Very soon. Please review as it is the only way I can help to make this story more enjoyable for my readers. _

_Also I'm planning some one-shots. If anyone has idea's they'd like me to explore PLEASE message my inbox and I'll get back to you on a very timely manner._

Thanks again, Xavier Willow.


End file.
